A Look to the Future
by UGGGGGGGGH
Summary: Lucy Peters is new to South Park. She has a record of being a trouble maker, she was even kicked out of the last school because of it. High school & Parents AU, lots of cursing and mentions of drugs / drug addiction.
1. I:New Girl

_South Park High School – Senior Year_

"GUYYYYYYSSSSSSS. THERE'S A NEW GIRLLLLL." Cartman yelled through the halls. He ran until he reached Kenny's locker where him, Kyle, Stan, Bebe and Wendy stood.

"This is the first one since Nichole." Wendy said.

"I hope she's nice. There needs to be more girls in school anyway." Bebe added.

"You're just saying that because you need another slave, oh mighty queen bitch." Cartman quipped.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch, fatass." Kyle yelled.

"Don't call me fatass Jew!" He retorted.

"So what do you know about the new girl? Is she hot?" Kenny asked.

"She's hot. Shoulder length chocolate colored hair, green eyes, high cheekbones, long lashes, perky tits – not too big but, I would say maybe a D-, firm and nice ass, skinny too." He answered, moving his hands to emphasize her breasts and butt.

"Cartman stop being sexist." Wendy said calmly.

"SHES COMING. THE NEW GIRLS HEADED THIS WAY." Butters called from the hall. Everyone's eyes were staring in his direction, waiting for the mystery girl to walk through. After a minute of complete silence and staring, she appeared, followed by an echo of whispers. Cartman was right about everything. She was dressed in a white crop top, high waisted black jeans, black pumps, and a long purse over the shoulder filled with school supplies.

"Lucille?" Stan asked, breaking the silence. Her eyes meet him. She smiled.

"Why if it isn't little Stanly Marsh." She joked.

"I'm older than you." He huffed.

"You can have age, I have the looks in the family." She joked.

"YOU GUYS ARE RELATED?!" Cartman asked. She turned around and looked him over from head to toe.

"Yes, and you're fat. Can we stop stating the obvious now?" Every one but Cartman laughed.

"I'm big boned." He whined. She smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

"You must be mentally challenged too if you think bones can be more than one size." Kenny doubled over from laughter and was practically crying.

"She has great tits and is funny. She's perfect." Kenny mumbled.

"Thank you. I'm Lucy by the way, and you are?" She asked.

"Kenny." He responded practically drooling.

"What are you doing in South Park? I thought you went to school in Paris?" Stan asked.

"I did but I got kicked out."

"How?"

"Two reasons: it was a Catholic or Christian school, I don't know the difference, I was just there for the ballet program. But I constantly fought with the nuns and priests. The other reason was I kind of developed a coke addiction and blew a guy during confessions." She said, scratching the back of her neck.

"A coke addiction?"

"Yeah. Professional ballet is hard. You get addicted to smoking cigarettes to stay skinny, then it's the whole party drug aspect of Paris. Ecstasy led to molly which led to cocaine."

"What the fuck Lucy? Do Aunt Alexandria and Uncle Max know?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. That's why they sent me to South Park, cuz they're too busy to watch me so they figured your parents would. Even though I have my own house.. It doesn't make sense."

"You stopped though right?"

"I mean.. I went to rehab, but out of all the drugs that are out there, coke's not really that bad. Molly's ten times worse."

"It's still a drug Lucy. Are you still doing ballet out here?"

"Yeah. The state ballet company in Denver. Every other day after school until 8pm."

"You got into that? I've done ballet my whole life and I got rejected." Bebe was baffled.

"I was on part of Opera national de Paris. This is nothing compared to that." Bebe just stared at her with her mouth open.

"If you knew her parents, you would understand." Stan said.

"Guys we gotta get to class, the bells gonna ring." Wendy said.

"Come on Luc, we'll show you the way. The class is so small it's all in one class and the teachers switch. All seniors have the same class." Stan explained, following behind everyone to chat with his cousin.

"Lame."

"You'll get used to it."

"She's gotta be into some real kinky shit, haven't you seen the movies about catholic school? Hot nuns hit you with rulers." Cartman stated. Kenny nodded in agreement.

"So he's fat, mentally challenged and has a porn addiction... you have some great friends Stan." The seven of them walked into class. All but Lucy took their seats, while she went to introduce herself to the teacher and get the syllabus.

"Alright class, as you all probably figured out by now, we have a new student joining us. Please say hello to Lucille Peters." Ms. Émile said.

"Hi Lucille." The class said in unison.

"Please call me Lucy, Lucille is someone old and wrinkly that lives in a nursing home." She said.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

"As she said, my names Lucy Peters. I was born here and most of my family lives here. Stan's my cousin, our moms are sisters. When I was three, my dad got a job in Santorini, Greece and he took it. His job is to preserve and recreate ancient buildings to show the history of the beautiful country. I went to school in Paris all my life and am a classically trained ballerina. I was part of the Opera national de Paris for four years and was the youngest member. But I got kicked out of my last school and was too much of a trouble maker so I was sent back to Colorado."

"So you're fluent in French then?"

"Oui, c'était la troisième langue sur laquelle je suis devenu fluide."

"Good, then you can help the rest of the class learn."

"No time. Still doing ballet."

"Alright, class needs to get started. You can take the seat between Kenny and Kyle."

"Merci beaucoup." She took her seat, no matter what she did all eyes were on her.


	2. II: The Break Up

**Lucy:**

 _3 months later- Monday morning 6am_

It didn't take too long to get adjusted to life in South Park, it really helped having family around. I promised Aunt Sharon I would come over for dinner twice a week, which usually ended up being Tuesdays and Saturdays. I quickly became friends with Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Wendy. For some reason Babe didn't like me. I guess the high and mighty Queen B felt threatened. It got to the point that she wouldn't let Kyle speak to me.

*ring, ring*

"Hey Stan.

"Good morning! I'm gonna pick up Kenny and Kyle then come pick you up. We're ditching today and heading to Denver. Kyle found Bebe cheating on him with Clyde and he dumped her."

"Holy shit. Is he okay?"

"No, so were gonna cheer him up."

"Are you sure I should be going?"

"Yeah, I think you'll be able to help."

"I think I know what can, but it would be something here and not in Denver."

"Okay. We'll stop by your house then."

"Okay, just let yourself in." I hung up the phone and got ready. Since it wasn't a school day, and was winter, I threw on a simple gray and white hoodie and black jeans with tall black boots. I headed downstairs and was in the middle of making coffee and setting everything up. The door opened and the three boys walked in as I finished setting up the hookah. I was sitting at the island and was starting it up while rolling.

"Morning Lucy!" Kenny called and took the other hose. He took a pull then blew out the smoke.

"Pineapple?" He questioned. I nodded in response.

"Morning boys. How's everything?" I asked.

"Can I go back to bed? I didn't want to leave the house." Kyle said. Just from looking at him you can tell he was miserable.

"Awwwwe. Poor bubbie." I teased. He glared at me.

"Please don't. I get enough of that from mom."

"I know. Her and I are friends." His eyes widened and I smiled. "Now come on, I'm rolling you a blunt so you'll calm down. Share with Stan, Kenny and I are gonna use the hookah." I handed him the blunt and a lighter, then picked up my hose and started up again.

"Luc?" Kenny asked.

"Yes Kenneth?"

"Do you have anything to eat?"

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes?" He questioned. I looked to the other two and they nodded.

"Please Luc? You make the best pancakes." Kyle stated.

"If it'll cheer up bubbie ill make them." The two boys laughed and Kyle just took a hit.

"Stan. Either tell her to stop or this whole thing is mine." He joked.

"Everyone knows she won't stop. She's too stubborn." I quickly pulled out the ingredients for crepes and got to work.

"How many does everyone want?"

"All of them." Kenny said.

"Is everything okay at home? Have you been eating?" I worried.

"Money's been tighter than usual so we've been eating less."

"You're always welcome here Kenny. I can cook and there's too much food for just me to eat."

"You don't even look like you eat."

"That's a lie, she can. I think she can eat more, if not the same amount as Cartman." Stan said.

"Don't compare Lucy to Cartman. She's nice and caring and skinny. He's an asshole." Kyle mumbled, "She's one of the few good people in the world."

"Awwwwwwwwe. Thanks bubbie. I'll make you extra," I joked.

"Wanna know how you'll get over Bebe?" Kenny asked Kyle.

"How?"

"Lucy? What would you do for any of us?"

"As long as it's not something for Cartman, I'll do anything."

"Wanna be Kyle's rebound?"

"Umm, have you seen me? Do I look like a rebound? I'm wifey material." I joked.

"Understood. How about we buy him a hooker."

"Too early. They're asleep. They're called night walkers for a reason."

"True." I placed the first few crapes onto the table and threw on another batch of coffee.

"Kenny, can you hand me the hose?" He reached over and passed it to me as I continued to cook.

"Where's the Nutella?" I pointed to a cabinet on my right.

"Lucy, do you have any fruit to add to this?" Kyle asked.

"There's blueberries, kiwi, strawberry and nectarines in the fridge."

"See Kenny, food is more comfort than any hooker would be able to give. Just don't get too much comfort from food or else you'll end up like Cartman."

"But what if it's not comfort and I'm just eating because I'm high?" Kyle asked.

"They work together for maximum comfort. If you want to most comfort try coke." I joked.

"You haven't been using it right?" Stan asked.

"God no, I don't know where to find it. As much as I would love to, I would rather stay sane and not go bat shit crazy and lose everything again."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Stan worried.

"There isn't really much. I got hooked on it and the one that got me hooked was someone who loved me, someone that I loved unconditionally. Then when it got really bad he just left me alone and too addicted to do anything."

"And the thing you and Kenny are using? Is that addictive?"

"Habit forming. It's just flavored nicotine, it's the 'good' part of the cigarette."

"But nicotine is bad for you, and aren't hookahs 10 times worse for you?" Kyle said.

"Only if you pull it into your lungs. Then it's real bad."

"Guys, remember Cheesing? Man, that was great. If only I could see her tits again..." Kenny said.

"What's cheesing?"

"It's huffing male cat urine. Both Kenny and my dad were addicted to it and they both saw the same thing." Kyle responded.

"If only you knew... those tits... they do things to you..."

"I think one of my friends tried it. I don't know. It seemed too weird for me."

"Well at least we know where you draw the line." Stan joked.

"Watch it Marsh, I'll tell Aunt Sharon," I teased and stuck out my tongue. I took a hit and instantly started coughing.

"Jesus Kenny. Move the coal. You're burning it." I managed between coughs.

"Can I try?" Kyle asked.

"Ah yes, I've corrupted another soul." I joked as I handed the hose over to him.

We spent about four hours just in my kitchen smoking and eating. Kyle soon forgot about Bebe and his heartbreak and was back to his normal self. After school let out, Cartman showed up banging on the door. He was screaming about us ditching him and how rude it was that we didn't include him.


End file.
